It Was the Request
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully tangles with a lieutenant who is out to get him court-martialed.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **It Was the Request**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Troy walked into the building and up to Captain Nelson's desk. The captain was on the phone, so Troy waited as patiently as possible. He stared at the door behind the desk that he knew all too well led to a row of cells.**

 **Captain Nelson finished his call and hung up the phone as he said, "You here for Pettigrew?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."**

" **He's in a lot of trouble this time."**

" **So I've been told."**

 **Nelson said, "Well, go on back. I'll do the paperwork and meet you with the keys."**

 **Troy found Tully on one of the cots, his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, working the matchstick around in his mouth as he sulked. When the private didn't seem to notice the sergeant standing outside the cell, Troy said, "Tully?"**

 **He looked up and said, "It was an accident, sarge."**

" **That's not what Lieutenant Cochran says."**

 **Tully said, "So I'm guilty?"**

 **Troy sighed. "Right now it's his word against yours."**

" **So I'm guilty."**

" **As soon as Captain Nelson gets here with the key, we'll talk about it."**

 **Tully got up and walked to the door. "Their letting me out?"**

 **Troy said, "You've been remanded to my custody. When you're not with me you'll be at home with a guard on your door."**

 **Captain Nelson showed up and opened the cell. Troy and Tully followed the captain out to his desk, where Troy signed the paperwork. Once they were outside Troy said, "Let's go get some lunch and you can explain to me what happened from your point of view."**

 **As they started towards the mess hall, Tully asked, "Do Moffitt and Hitch know?"**

" **Yeah, Moffitt was with me when Major Gleason explained what happened according to Cochran. He went to tell Hitch. They've been ordered to stay away from you during the investigation."**

" **Does Major Gleason think I'm guilty?"**

 **Troy replied, "The major has only heard one side of the story, Tully. He'll want to question you and get your side."**

 **In the mess hall, Tully could feel eyes boring into his back as he filled his tray. The fact that he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before was the only reason he didn't turn around and leave. He thought to himself, "I shouldn't have refused dinner last night and breakfast this morning."**

 **As Troy and Tully sat down, they heard a thumping sound. When it stopped Lieutenant Cochran was standing next to the table leaning on the crutches under his arms. He looked at Tully and said, "How'd you get out of jail, Pettigrew?"**

 **Tully didn't look at the lieutenant and Troy said, "Major Gleason has released him into my custody during the investigation, sir."**

" **Because of him my lower leg is broken in three places. The doctor says I may have a permanent limp. I don't see a need for an investigation, sergeant."**

 **Troy stood up and looked Cochran in the eye. "Major Gleason ordered it, lieutenant. There's two sides to every story and no one has heard Pettigrew's yet."**

 **With a hard look at Troy, then at Tully, Cochran said, "He's your responsibility, sergeant. See to it he doesn't hurt anyone else."**

 **As Lieutenant Cochran turned and thumped away, Troy again sat down and Tully let out a sighing breath. He pushed the tray away, deciding he wasn't hungry anymore.**

 **Troy pushed the tray back in front of the private and said, "Nelson reported to Major Gleason that you weren't eating. You'll feel better with some food in you." He waited for Tully to pick up his fork and start eating, then said, "Okay, tell me what happened."**

 **##################**

 **The previous afternoon:**

 **After lunch Hitch and Tully, with requisitions and lists in hand, strolled over to the supply depot. When they walked in they saw Lieutenant Cochran sitting at the desk instead of Lieutenant Hill, who was normally in charge of supply. Hitch asked, "Hey, lieutenant. Where's Hill?"**

 **Cochran looked up from his paperwork. "He's sick. I'm filling in for him for a few days."**

 **Hitch nodded. "We've got a list of things we need."**

" **Requisitions?"**

 **Tully produced the paperwork and handed it to Lieutenant Cochran. "Right here. All filled out and signed by Sergeant Troy."**

 **The lieutenant took the requisitions and said, "There isn't anyone here at the moment to fill your order. Go on back and get what you need. Just make sure you only take what's listed here."**

 **Hitch and Tully walked into the back where the warehouse was. Hitch said, "You start on the ammo. I'll get started with rations."**

 **Tully nodded. "I'll meet you at the medical supplies."**

 **A few minutes later, Tully had piled the needed ammunition on the cart he was using and was loading the number of grenades that were listed, when Lieutenant Cochran walked into the aisle and started to inventory across from him. After he counted the number of boxes of bullets in each small crate, he set the crate aside to check the one beneath it. Then he stacked the second one on top of the first to check the next set of crates.**

 **Tully had moved on to get the TNT and detonator cord that Troy had requested. When he had what was needed, Tully started back down the aisle to go meet Hitch. The aisle wasn't terribly wide and as he passed by the uneven stack of crates the lieutenant had made, which was four high by then, a wheel on the cart caught the edge of the bottom crate.**

 **It all happened so fast. Tully called out a warning and tried to grab for the crate on the top, but the ones under it continued to fall and couldn't be stopped.**

 **Lieutenant Cochran started screaming in agony. Hitch came running to see Tully quickly moving the crates and loose boxes of ammo off the lieutenant. It was obvious Cochran's leg was badly broken and Hitch said, "I'll call for an ambulance."**

 **##################**

 **Back to present:**

 **Tully took the last bite of his meal, then said, "The next thing I know, I'm going home after me and Hitch got the jeeps restocked when the MPs cut me off and arrest me."**

 **Troy had finished his lunch and was sipping his coffee while he listened to Tully finish his story. "Sounds like an accident to me. Lieutenant Cochran seems to think you pushed the crates over on purpose."**

 **Tully's frown deepened. "What? Why would I do that?"**

 **Troy shrugged as he set the mug on the table. "Isn't it true that you and Cochran have had a few 'arguments' in the past?"**

" **Yeah, but that was back before he became a 2** **nd** **Lieutenant … that was even before I joined up with you and the guys. And they** _ **were**_ **just arguments, sarge. Nothing ever came to blows. Why would he think I would do something like that on purpose?"**

" **I don't know, Tully, but I intend to find out."**

 **Troy walked Tully home, where they met the guard outside. Troy stepped inside behind the private and asked, "Where's Charley?"**

 **Tully sighed. "On a mission. She should be back tomorrow."**

" **With some luck this will be cleared up before then."**

" **I hope so, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **A couple of hours later Tully heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, Troy was standing there. He looked down the hallway and asked, "Where's my friend?"**

 **Troy smiled. "I sent him to take a break. He'll be back before we are."**

" **Where are we going?"**

" **Major Gleason wants to talk to you."**

 **Tully pulled the door closed behind him and locked it. "What am I going to tell him?"**

 **Troy walked towards the door to the outside with the private next to him. "Tell him what you told me … and anything else you might remember since our talk."**

 **The major's secretary, Margaret, let Troy and Tully into the office. Troy saluted and Tully frowned as his eyes went straight to an equally frowning Lieutenant Cochran sitting near the window, his casted leg up on a chair in front of him.**

 **Major Gleason looked from Tully to Cochran, then back at Tully. "You don't mind if the lieutenant sits in on this inquest, do you, Private Pettigrew?"**

 **Tully looked at the major and finally saluted. "No, sir. I don't mind."**

" **All right, both of you have a seat."**

 **Lieutenant Cochran said, "Is there a reason Sergeant Troy is here?"**

 **Major sighed. "Pettigrew is one of his men, lieutenant. He has a right to be here if he wants to be."**

 **Troy glared at Cochran and growled, "I want to be here."**

 **He and Tully sat down on the chairs in front of Major Gleason's desk. The major looked at Tully and said, "Private Pettigrew, I want to hear your version of the incident that happened in the supply depot yesterday afternoon at around 1300 hours."**

 **Tully carefully repeated what he'd told Troy earlier while the major took notes and finished with, "Hitch … Private Hitchcock and I stayed there until after the ambulance left with Lieutenant Cochran. We cleaned up the mess and waited for someone to get there to take over for him."**

 **Major Gleason asked, "And where did you go when you left the depot?"**

" **Hitch and I took the supplies back to the jeeps to get ready for our next assignment."**

 **Gleason wrote in his notebook as he said, "So Private Hitchcock was there with you?"**

 **Tully nodded. "He was there, sir, but like I said he went to get the rations while I started with the ammo and such. He only saw the aftermath and called for the ambulance."**

" **I see." The major looked at Cochran. "We seem to have a discrepancy here." He looked back at Tully. "The lieutenant feels you pushed the crates over onto him out of malice."**

" **No, sir. I don't have any reason to do anything to Lieutenant Cochran. I admit we don't get along that great, but I'd never do anything like that to him or anyone else. It was an accident, sir."**

 **Cochran said angrily, "You surely don't really believe his story do you, major? Pettigrew has a reputation for drunken brawls and arguing with his superiors, among other things."**

 **Major Gleason calmly looked at the lieutenant and said, "At the moment I have no reason not believe what he's said here. As for his 'reputation', I've checked his file. Private Pettigrew hasn't been in any serious trouble for quite some time. By all accounts he's become an asset to his unit and the army."**

" **But, major, you haven't…"**

" **Enough, lieutenant!" The major looked back at Troy and Tully. "I shall review both sides of this. Since there were no eyewitnesses to the incident, I'll have to look further into things before making my decision. For now, private, you'll remain on house arrest. I'll call the lieutenant and both of you in when I've made a decision."**

 **Troy and Tully stood and saluted Major Gleason. Troy said, "Thank you, sir."**

 **##################**

 **That evening Tully was catching up on reading newspapers from home when he heard a tapping sound. When he turned Tully saw Hitch's smiling face framed in the window. He hurried to open it and said in a quiet voice, "What are you doing here? I was told you and Moffitt are off limits until this whole thing is over."**

 **Hitch nodded. "I know, but Troy sent me. We wanted you to know."**

" **Know what?"**

" **That Lieutenant Cochran is spreading all kinds of lies about you and him being friends at one time."**

 **Tully frowned. "We've never been friends. We just happened to start out with the same unit."**

 **Hitch said, "He's telling people that you're jealous and bitter about him moving up through the ranks and you're not?"**

 **Tully almost laughed. "This whole thing's ridiculous."**

" **Cochran's been hounding Major Gleason at every opportunity. He's trying to convince the major that you're lying and you should be court-martialed."**

" **Hey, why didn't Troy bring this information? He could've used the door."**

 **Hitch smiled. "He and Moffitt are keeping an eye on the lieutenant. Troy's determined to catch him in his lies."**

 **Tully went to the closet and grabbed his jacket. "Okay, let's go."**

" **You have to stay here. What if the guard checks and you're gone?"**

" **He hasn't checked on me yet."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch walked into the mess hall and straight over to where Troy and Moffitt were sitting. He bent down and whispered something in Troy's ear. The sergeant glared up at Hitch, then said, "You and Moffitt stay here." Troy hurried outside and around to the back of the mess hall, where he found Tully sitting on a large wooden crate. "What do you think you're doing? If you get caught, Major Gleason will have your head!"**

 **Tully said, "You said I didn't need that guard as long as I was with you. Well, here you are and here I am."**

 **Troy glared at the private for several seconds, then said, "All right, come on."**

 **As Tully hopped off the crate, Hitch appeared and told them, "Cochran just announced that he was going over to see the major one last time. Says he's got some new evidence."**

 **The three of them met Moffitt at the front of the building. They watched as the lieutenant moved slowly across the street on his crutches. Troy said, "Let's go have a talk with Lieutenant Cochran."**

 **They quickly caught up with the lieutenant and blocked his path. Cochran stopped and looked at Tully. "What are you doing here? You've supposed to be under guard."**

 **Troy said, "He is as long as he's with us."**

 **Cochran looked at Moffitt and Hitch. "He's not allowed to have contact with these two. Major Gleason is going to take a dim view on this when I tell him."**

" **What's the real reason for all this, lieutenant?"**

 **Cochran glowered at the four men. "Pettigrew's been jealous of the fact that I've moved up in rank and he hasn't. He saw the opportunity to do me some harm … possibly force me out of the military because of it…"**

 **Tully said, "Why would you think I'd be jealous of you? I have no desire to do anything other than what I'm doing right now."**

" **Oh sure! You say that because you aren't going anywhere. With your reputation you never will."**

 **Troy took a breath and said, "All right, lieutenant. You want to go talk to Major Gleason … let's go."**

 **Not wanting them there when he spoke to the major, Cochran said, "No, it can wait until morning. The major has probably left for the day anyway."**

" **Why don't we go find out?"**

 **Moffitt and Hitch each took an arm and "helped" the lieutenant walk to headquarters.**

 **##################**

 **When Troy, Tully, and Lieutenant Cochran were let into Major Gleason's office he was surprised to see them. Troy said, "Sorry to bother you, sir, but the lieutenant here wanted to tell you something. He says he's got some new evidence."**

 **The major looked at the lieutenant with raised eyebrows. "Oh? Well, before we get into that, I have found some evidence of my own." He indicated the chair in front of the desk. "You'd better get off that leg, Cochran." The lieutenant sat down as Major Gleason continued, "Now, I was going to wait until morning with this, but since you're all here we might as well get it done. I spent the day going over the reports and depositions. I did some further checking and found out something quite interesting."**

 **Troy said, "And what was that, sir?"**

 **Major Gleason opened a file folder on his desk and said, "I discovered that Lieutenant Cochran once put in a request to join your unit, sergeant." He looked at the lieutenant. "Apparently at the same time Private Pettigrew did. At the time there was some argument as to who was better suited for the job."**

 **Tully said, "I don't remember there being any argument, major. There wasn't even any discussion. I put in the request for transfer and I was accepted."**

" **The argument was from the lieutenant. He felt he was better qualified than you and was even given a written reprimand for back talking his commander at the time."**

 **Tully looked at Cochran. "I knew you weren't happy when you didn't get the job, but after all this time you're still upset you weren't chosen?"**

 **The lieutenant hung his head. "The Rat Patrol is a coveted unit. You ask just about anyone where they want to be and they'll tell they want to be part of the Rat Patrol. At the time, I had just made corporal and I thought I'd be picked because of my rank. It was bad enough that I didn't get the transfer, but then I found out that Pettigrew got it." He looked up at Tully with a hateful look. "I just never liked you. I was actually happy when you'd get yourself into trouble."**

 **Major Gleason sighed. "What I want to know, lieutenant, is why you did this? You've had a good reputation as an officer."**

" **After Pettigrew left, I threw myself into working on becoming an officer. I thought that if the opportunity arose, I could get rid of him somehow. I wanted to get even with him for taking my opportunity away."**

" **So after the accident in the supply depot, you decided to use your rank to get Private Pettigrew court-martialed." The lieutenant nodded and Major Gleason said, "Well, Cochran, you'll have the opportunity to work your way up in rank again. You're being bucked back to corporal and you'll be transferred to another base as soon as possible." He looked at Tully. "All charges are dismissed, private. You're a free man."**

 **Tully gave a relieved sigh and grinned. "Thank you, sir."**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked Tully home and the guard at the door was shocked to see that Tully obviously wasn't inside the apartment. "How did you…"**

 **Troy smiled. "Never mind, private. You're dismissed."**

 **The guard left quickly as Tully unlocked the door. He turned and said, "Thanks, guys. I couldn't have gotten through this without your support."**

 **Moffitt said, "We're a team, Tully. That's what we do."**

 **Troy said, "I'm just glad it's over."**

 **Hitch grinned. "We'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Tully."**

 **He opened the door as he said, "Good night, fellas."**

 **As Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch turned to leave and Tully went inside, they heard Charley's voice say, "Care to explain why I come home early to find Private Crane guarding an empty apartment?"**

 **Troy grinned as the door clicked shut. "Oh to be a fly on a wall in there just now."**


End file.
